Talk:Slot Machine
Proof of orange gun? I have heard people getting skins but no orange guns No idea of proof, someone said they got it earlier but after cheating money in and doing it for ~ 4 hours and hundreds upon hundreds of slot machine spins, have not managed to even get the 3 bl symbols 01:31, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Unless you're going to add some sort of confirmation or proof, don't change the 3 borderlands symbol reward http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bRl_tQGZwSY I received an Orange weapon from the triple Vault symbols earlier. My three friends can confirm it. -AsWeWept I just got one as well.Recieved an orange assault rifle named 'Taktikal Madhaus' Cruel Espada (talk) 10:58, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Rarity Does anybody think it would be worthwhile to spitball/research some rarity levels? I personally have used the slots 700 times, and have gotten 3 Eridium three times, Marcus once, and have yet to come across three bells or three vault symbols. 02:33, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Could be useful. I'm sitting at ~650 slot spins, and gotten 3 eridium twice, Never Marcus or three bells or three vault symbols. Seems like those rewards are super rare. 13:40, September 25, 2012 (UTC) White 20.48% Green 15.36% Blue 1.5% Purple .15% Gold .015% Eri Stack 2.5% 2 Eri Stack .77% 3 Eri Stack .23% Money 25.6% Grenade 7.68% Skin 5.12% Nothing 20.48% --Istial (talk) 20:18, October 2, 2012 (UTC) I've gotten the Gold on PT1. Where are you getting this info? M0xxy (talk) 20:31, October 2, 2012 (UTC) The code values used for determining outcome, came across them on a less-reputable site. People exploiting them said they had trouble with getting golds out of the range for it on PT1, and that they were unable to get level 50 weapons on PT1. Maybe it doesn't affect legitimate use of the machine. Removed anyway. --Istial (talk) 20:37, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :You wouldn't get lv 50 weapons on the first playthrough because the loot level comes from Sanctuary's level, not yours. Same reason you wouldn't find level 50 loot in the vending machines on playthrough one. Evil Tim (talk) 06:07, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I went throught PT2,sorry I don't have an exact figure but I blew through about 800k and my result were roughly as such: Nothing-30 Cash Drop Fail-20 Common Weapon Fail-30 Bandits-20 Bells-0 Eridium Stack-5 Double Eridium Stack-2 Triple Eridium Stack-0 777s-15 Cherries-28 Moxxi Legs-7 Marcus Heads-0 Vault Symbols-1 Obviously I quit after hitting the jackpot Cruel Espada (talk) 10:58, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- I recorded 1500 spins/outcomes, this was all done on the sactuary slot machines, at level 50 after having clompleted the second playthough. here are the results: format is: name of outcome - number of occurances - observed probability 3xCherries - 237 - 15.800% 3xlegs - 25 - 1.666% 3xMarcus - 2 - 0.133% single eridium - 38 - 2.533% double eridium - 10 - 0.666% triple eridium - 3 - 0.200% 3xVault - 0 - sadface% 3xPsycho - 127 - 8.467% 3xbell - 0 - 0% (I don't think this outome actually exists) PAIR win money - 365 - 24.333% Pair win gun - 277 - 18.467% Nothing - 335 - 22.333% Cautiously exuberant (talk) 04:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm currently working on a google document to show what results we've gotten. Borderlands 2 Slot Machine I'm not going to add any results already here to it unless I get permission from the original poster. Feel free to email me your results, and I'll happily add everything to my graph here. Email is Alucard65535@hotmail.com Toahpt (talk) 07:48, October 22, 2012 (UTC) cleanup proposal Fix that broken reference tag @ sources or remove the YouTube video. Would have been nice if he got 2x Triple Eridium at the same time but he doesn't and it's kinda pointless (at least to me. Others may disagree?) Ocinos (talk) 12:01, February 3, 2013 (UTC) : I fixed the broken reference tag, and Daemmerung found the missing chart. (cute note, too. :D) --Azaram (talk) 08:17, February 6, 2013 (UTC) FRAGTRAP and slot machine This unlucky robot can't get any legendary weapon from the slot machine. I'm pretty sure of it, after trying again and again for about 4 to 5 hours i tried with a trainer and it didn't work either even if it worked on other caracters. This information sounds important enough to be at least in notes section of this page but it seems admins don't agree with me, so i hope i can spare hours of farming to you that would be almost pointless (if it's not for purple skins). Have a nice time in BL : TPS